BIAS
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Jihoon memang jatuh lebih dulu pada Hoshi; tapi seiring waktu berlalu dia bimbang menentukan pilihan ke mana semenjak Soonyoung terlalu indah ditinggalkan sendiri. "Dunia ini gila jika apapun kaupaksa temukan jawabannya." - Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/Psychological!AU/DID-theme/Oneshot/Completed)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Terhitung tigaratus matahari terbenam semenjak Jihoon terkurung dalam sangkar emas, dengan marmer bening berhias kaligrafi darah. Uraian rambutnya mencuat dari ubun-ubun; tanda abai pada diri sendiri. Menunduk ke bawah, periuk logam terisi nasi kering teronggok kaku tanpa dijamah.

* * *

 **BIAS**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 **Lenght:** Oneshot

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/Unyu Couple.

 **Genre(s):** Psychological, Drama, implied Romance

 **Rating:** PG-15

 **Summary:** Jihoon memang jatuh lebih dulu untuk Hoshi; tapi setelah beberapa waktu, dia bimbang ke mana harus membuat opsi semenjak Soonyoung terlalu indah ditinggalkan sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning(s):** Alternate-Universe; DID!Soon, socioemotional!Hoon; slash.

 **Trigger(s):** DID-theme; psychological-setting; mental-health issue _(mild_ Stockholm Syndrome); language(!); implied-sex; contain unappropriate scenes for some audiences.

.

.

.

 **NOTE**

If you want to read this, make sure you also reliable to give review after finish. Hareth Senpai says, "sy bukannya gila review, tapi betapa senangnya jika sy bisa terus terhubung dg pembaca meski hanya lewat sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review." So, have a good read and bubye!

* * *

Jihoon terkesiap, saat kerincing-kerincing kunci diadu soket jeruji. Ada manik gelap menatap lurus padanya, meninggalkan sensasi rinding untuk tengkuknya, tapi menyenangkan di saat berbarengan. Tersenyum kemudian, kepatuhan tumbuh di mata Jihoon pelan-pelan.

"Kau menikmati waktumu?" Suara mengalir bersama ketukan sol. "Maaf. Kupikir hanya memakan satu jam untuk berunding; tapi ternyata mereka cukup sukar."

"... Tak masalah. Sepanjang 'Tuan' tetap kembali."

Patuh Jihoon terbit lebih banyak saat pipinya ditampar, tapi dielus sangat lembut setelahnya. "Aku tersanjung sekali bisa mendapat peliharaan sebegini manis."

* * *

Dia mendamba hal-hal kontradiktif, namun juga saling komplementer.

Dibanjiri pujian serta gelar kehormatan tersemat dalam namanya, membikin Jihoon jenuh hidup menggigit sendok emas. Dalam persepsi, manusia hanya halus di mulut dengan borok besar di hati. Belum lagi, memuakkan sekali melihat mereka datang hanya ketika ada perlunya.

Orang sebaya melihat Jihoon sebagai si individualis, karnivor yang gemar mengejar obsesi sendiri. Jihoon tak ambil urusan tentang gosip jelek bahkan jika itu sampai dia dengar. Akan tetapi, di dalam, Jihoon ingin dicapai; dia ingin merasakan bagaimana membangun hubungan dan berkumpul bersama beberapa teman.

Pernah terlintas ide untuk membuang kepribadian dan memulai sebagai sosok murah senyum. Lalu Jihoon merasakan ditusuk dari belakang, hingga keinginan itu pupus sampai dasar. Maka dia berhenti memupuk niat, dan lanjut bermain peran sebagai Jihoon yang terkenal angkuh.

Di suatu malam, Jihoon mabuk arak. Usianya baru legal untuk masuk penjara, dan karena dia tak punya kenalan dekat, dia nekat mencicip distrik lampu merah tanpa dikawani. Pria, wanita, bangkotan, maupun daun muda, bercampur padu untuk lupa dunia.

Jihoon memang mabuk, tapi dia tetap memiliki kesadaran penuh menolak dan berucap kasar pada hidung belang yang menyuil kulitnya seperti disengaja. Semua yang tadinya tertarik mengajak bicara, mundur teratur sebab mereka belajar bahwa manis di luar belum tentu begitu di dalam. Kecuali satu liyan yang bebalnya seolah tak berbatas, yang merangkul bahu Jihoon berulang-ulang ketika dia menolaknya bahkan dengan cacian.

Liyan itu mengembangkan seringai kekanakan, tapi menarik Jihoon tunduk dengan daya pikat.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan: untuk ikut bersamaku atau kupaksa kau di sini, sekarang juga, hingga kau kelojotan." katanya, memberi opsi tanpa jalan keluar.

Pandangan si liyan menjanjikan sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya; Jihoon mengobral harga diri saat itu juga—

"Berikan aku kehidupan yang berbeda dari apa yang kumiliki sekarang, dan aku bisa menjadi apapun yang kaumau."

* * *

"Sudah bangun?"

Empat detik bagi Jihoon menyesuaikan visualisasi serta membuang pengang dari kuping. Transisi menyita atensi beberapa saat. Si penanya menunggu dengan sabar; betisnya saling tumpang dan tangannya bersilang.

Yang Jihoon bisa panggil dari kotak memori cuma fragmen tentang dia mabuk dan dibawa pulang oleh seseorang berwajah persis dengan yang sekarang mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia ditanya lagi.

Jihoon bergeliat, sampai dia paham tangan-kakinya terikat. Rahang kaku—Jihoon menduga pria itu menjejalkan kain di mulutnya—bekas dibungkam, bicara, "Di mana ini sekarang?"

"Oh. Aku lupa bilang, bukannya. Haruskah kuucapkan selamat? Kau adalah yang terpilih dari banyak pilihan untuk bisa tiba di sini."

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke mari? Siapa kau?" sembur Jihoon; lalu dia mengaduh karena sisi kepalanya diketuk ngilu. "Dan apa yang kaulakukan denganku?! Kenapa kakiku terikat? Apa yang kaumau?!"

"Bertanyanya satu-satu. Aku akan jawab sebisaku. Sepanjang itu bukan namaku, aku dengan senang hati akan menjawab."

Pertanyaan Jihoon dirangkum dalam satu jawaban tegas: bahwa dia diculik sebagai tawanan atas negosiasi dunia bawah.

Jihoon lalu sadar; sesuatu yang sekarang dikenakannya beda jauh dari apa yang dia pakai kemarin, dan ponselnya pindah ke genggaman si liyan. Dia tak dijelaskan banyak soal negosiasi apa tapi lebih kurang Jihoon paham. Ini pasti berhubungan langsung dengan bisnis gelap orangtuanya—yang tentu tak pernah terendus media sebab ayah Jihoon adalah pria picik yang pandai sekali mencuci tangan.

Di lantai, bercecer foto pewaris konglomerat dan juga anak-anak yang sama menggigit sendok emas.

Mur-mur di kepalanya tidak eksis untuk dibiarkan berdebu, sehingga Jihoon dengan segera mengerti.

"Aku tidak berpikir kenapa kalian bisa memilihku dari sebegini banyak pilihan untuk diambil?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan acak dan entah kenapa Hoshi tertarik padamu."

"Hoshi?"

Dia tak dijawab.

"Aku ... tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku kehilangan kata-kata." Jihoon berkata lagi. "Satu-satunya yang kupahami, mungkin, bahwa kalian bersekongkol satu sama lain entah untuk kepentingan organisasi atau apa, untuk menahanku di sini hingga negosiasi bangsat yang tadi kauungkit dapat persetujuan balik."

"Seperti diduga dari turunan Lee Sooman, kau cerdas."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak tersanjung." Jihoon menyembur, "Di atas semua, aku lebih salut pada pemikiran kalian para kasta rendahan untuk menyimpulkan taruhan sebegini pintar. Apa kalian privat dari bos perut buncit kalian?"

"Jangan remehkan orang-orang yang berkecimpung dalam bisnis ini, Bebe(1). Kami tidak hidup untuk pikiran melankolis seperti matahari terbit sungguh indah atau tangis bayi baru lahir itu menenangkan. Hidup ini semata untuk menjaga hukum alam; bahwa yang kuat berhak berkuasa dan yang lemah sudah seharusnya tahan ditindas."

"Ha. Aku tak bisa lebih sepaham daripada itu!"

"... Kau." Jihoon mendongak, merasa dipanggil. "Tidakkah kau merasa inferior, mendapati dirimu berada di ruangan kecil, terikat, dan sendiri bersama orang asing yang belum pernah kaukenal sebelumnya kecuali di distrik lampu merah yang bisa jadi sarang kriminal?"

"Mengapa aku harus?" jawabnya menantang. "Mungkin aku tidak terlihat seperti salah satunya, tapi aku suka diberi kejutan. Terutama, perlakuan kasar."

Liyan itu tersedak tawa, tapi dia terbahak sampai kotak tertawanya nyaris habis daya.

"Jika kau tertarik, aku mampu meluluskan mimpimu. Tapi beri waktu untukku berunding dulu dengan _dia_."

Dunia bawah di bayangan Jihoon sarat dengan ikan misterius. Terlapis banyak selubung. Tapi, melirik senyum yang tak punya masa kedaluwarsa dari wajah itu, melahirkan gagasan bahwa sebetulnya dunia bawah tak sengeri yang para awam perkirakan.

* * *

Pria itu ramah kemarin; namun beberapa jam usai Jihoon terbangun dari tidur, pria itu berubah sikap seperti orang yang lain.

Dia dingin, tak tersentuh, dan memelihara aura intimidatif bahkan tanpa ditatap.

Jihoon memandanginya lekat, tak berpindah sejak pria itu masuk dan melakukan bermacam aktivitas remeh seperti bebersih dan menawarinya makan siang. Tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya sudah lepas, memberinya kesempatan untuk merenggangkan otot yang kaku setelah berjam-jam dikekang. Pria itu membanting lap, membuang maskernya, dan bicara dengan nada tinggi pada Jihoon.

"Aku tahu di sini tidak ada pemandangan lain untuk dilihat tapi bisakah kaupindahkan tatapanmu ke manapun kecuali padaku. Itu risih ketika kau ditatap seperti mau dikuliti."

"Aku bosan. Beri aku hiburan."

Dia dihadiahi tatapan terpana, "Kaukira aku penari striptis bisa menyuguhkan hiburan. Cari sendiri. Di situ ada teve dan talimu sudah kulepas beberapa saat lalu, jadi mandirilah."

"Aku malas melakukannya sendiri, lakukan untukku baru aku akan diam. Lagipula, di rumahku tevenya lima kali lebih lebar daripada itu."

"Bajingan sendok emas(2)."

"Ha ha ha."

Lawan bicaranya membuang muka, lantas memasang kembali maskernya dan berancang melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Jihoon mengeluh, "Ayolah. Kenapa kau membosankan sekali?"

"Tuan Muda. Kupikir kau tipe yang benci bicara karena kulihat dari riwayatmu, kau bahkan tak punya teman."

Jihoon benci membuat pengakuan, jadi dia mengalihkan isu: "Bicara saja denganku."

"Menyusahkan."

Jihoon mungkin tertular bebal Hoshi sebab dia merocos, "Hitung ini sebagai tanggung jawab karena aku diculik tanpa persetujuan dan tiba-tiba bangun di tempat yang tak kukenal. Padahal kukira aku bisa merat dengan pria seksi, tahunya aku terlibat bersama komplotan membosankan seperti kalian."

"Katakan itu pada Kepala Jung dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia hobi mengoleksi lidah orang yang banyak permintaan sepertimu."

"Aku malah berharap dia datang sekarang, di sini."

Jihoon mendapat endus napas kasar dari sang lawan.

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Entah apakah aku keliru atau bagaimana, tapi kupikir, kau berbeda dengan yang kemarin kuajak bicara."

"Punya gagasan?"

Menggeleng, Jihoon berucap, "Aku kosong dugaan."

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa punya kesimpulan bahwa aku berbeda?"

Jihoon penasaran mengapa dia bisa membaca terang-terangan dari mata.

"Jangan bicara. Aku dapat paham mengapa kau terheran."

Dia bungkam sebab tak bisa menyusun balasan.

"Sebut aku Soonyoung. Yang kemarin bersamamu adalah Hoshi, dan bocah itu belum ingin kembali jika ruangan ini masih berdebu. Dia benci kotor tapi lebih benci jika harus masuk ke mari untuk sekedar bebersih jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

* * *

Hoshi, pria yang pertama kali bicara dengannya baru datang beberapa jam setelah Soonyoung pergi. Dia banyak tersenyum, persis seperti pria seksi yang mengiminginya janji bahwa mereka akan tenggelam dalam kontrak hubungan entah bagaimana yang tempo hari Jihoon ingin sekali rasakan. Setelah satu malam dua hari berada di jeruji nyaman tapi kelam, membuat Jihoon lebih bisa berpikir matang.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Bebe."

Jihoon menyusun daftar pertanyaan. Namun saat mereka beradu pandang, kata-kata Jihoon tertelan di batang tenggorok dan tak pernah disuarakan. Mata itu serupa, tapi tak sama.

Dia menduga mereka berbagi tubuh, namun berdamai satu sama lain sebab sepanjang yang dia amati, baik Soonyoung maupun Hoshi tak pernah nampak menjelekkan satu sama lain dan hidup untuk saling menopang.

Faktanya benar. Tak lama Jihoon menyusun kesimpulan, Hoshi mengungkapkan bahwa Soonyoung adalah dirinya juga; dan vice-versa. Telah begitu sejak entah kapan dan mereka tak bisa kehilangan salah satunya untuk mengklaim tubuh itu penuh-penuh.

Ada batasan-batas yang Hoshi terapkan apabila mereka bertukar ucap. Jihoon mesti dalam posisi terikat atau minimal, dia diblokir untuk menggerakkan badannya barang seinci. Sudah begitu, Jihoon dilarang menatap matanya langsung kecuali tanpa diminta Hoshi.

Hoshi takut pada ruangan sempit, dan itu dikonfirmasi sebab dia tak sudi memasuki jeruji Jihoon walau dengan keadaan apapun. Dia juga cinta kebersihan seperti yang Soonyoung beritahu. Sehingga, dia hanya akan berdiri di luar, menyandar ke tembok dengan taut tangan di belakang kepala atau di depan dada, dan seringai sombongnya terkembang di bibir.

Jihoon menyanggupi tanpa banyak sanggahan sebab itu memang apa yang dia harapkan.

"Kupikir, aku bisa mulai menikmati hidup di sini. Kau orang yang cukup tepat janji."

Hoshi mendengus, tapi senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Kau belum mendapatkan seperempat dari apa yang kujanjikan."

Beberapa hari ke depan, Soonyoung datang sesekali; untuk mengantarkan makanan dan memastikan jeruji Jihoon nyaman untuk ditempati.

* * *

Waktu-waktu Soonyoung datang, entah mengapa bersamaan dengan bosan yang menggelayut di bahu Jihoon.

Teve menayangkan skandal perselingkuhan artis dan Jihoon sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengikuti itu sehingga dia mencabut kabel tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dia mengesah, lumayan keras untuk bisa membuat orang lain ikut kesal tapi Soonyoung adalah lain cerita sebab dia kokoh melakukan apapun dengan mulut yang dijahit rapat.

"Kau itu dinginnya sama seperti es mint yang kemarin Hoshi belikan untukku."

"..."

"Tsk. Telingamu dijejal kotoran sapi, ya."

"..."

"Soonyoung. Berhenti jual mahal sebab kau tidak berharga untuk melakukan itu."

Soonyoung melempar dirinya ke sofa. "Sudah kubilang aku di sini bukan untuk penghiburan. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kuperlukan dan kau usahakan cari sesuatu untuk distraksi sebab aku ingin memiliki diriku untuk sendiri."

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti titisan Narcissus."

"Terserahmu."

Jihoon mengayun jarinya seperti anak-anak merajuk tak dibelikan gulali.

"Jika kaukira aku Hoshi yang berdiri untuk seseorang yang merayu dengan tampang imut, kau salah perkiraan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terpana." Jihoon mengelak. "Aku hanya melakukannya tanpa sengaja."

"Dasar lacur." Soonyoung berkata. "Kalau sudah jalang ya tetap jalang saja, jangan berusaha ubah profil karena itu sia-sia."

Jihoon sedikit gondok, tapi dia pemain gestur yang baik sebab dia mampu membalas Soonyoung dengan senyuman penuh feromon.

Yang terjadi kemudian membuat Jihoon tertegun; sebab meski tak lama, jelas sekali Soonyoung membelai rambutnya seperti mereka kawan lama tak jumpa.

Soonyoung tak berkata apa-apa, sehingga Jihoon sungkan untuk bertanya dan dia memilih topik lain untuk dibahas sebagai obrolan. Dia ingin waktu lebih banyak bersama Soonyoung, entah untuk alasan apa. Harus dia akui, bahwa meski Soonyoung irit perkataan, di saat berbarengan, pria itu sangat nyaman untuk diajak bertukar obrolan, meski itu hanya sesuatu yang ringan.

"Sejak kapan kalian menyadari diri satu sama lain dan mulai saling menerima?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebut pasti kapannya ..., tapi yang jelas, kami tidak bisa lama-lama memerangi satu sama lain sebab masih ada mimpi untuk dipercaya sehingga kami memutuskan untuk berhenti saling bersinggungan."

Jihoon perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna, kemudian bertanya: "Apa kautahu siapa di antara kalian yang lebih dulu muncul, lalu satunya hadir setelah insiden apa, mungkin, karena dari yang kudengar, kebanyakan seperti itu."

"Mungkin aku," Soonyoung menjawab, tapi dengan cepat dia menambahkan, "atau mungkin itu Hoshi. Aku tak tahu pasti karena di suatu pagi, aku terbangun bersamanya, tapi lupa apa yang terjadi pada malamnya."

"Tetap saja ..., aku tidak bisa semudah itu untuk menerima jika di tubuhku berdiam orang lain yang bahkan tak kukenal siapa dia."

Hati Soonyoung mencelus, jatuh memantul hingga perutnya mual, tapi dia masih bisa membalas sarkastis, "Mungkin itu pengaruh lingkungan. Jika aku besar dalam keluarga kaya mana mungkin aku, atau aku harus bilang, dia, melahirkan kepribadian lain untuk pelarian? Bukannya ini semacam tragedi? Kau pernah dengar kalau dunia ini bekerja dengan prinsip bahwa tak peduli sepintar atau sekaya apapun dirimu, kau akan tetap kalah pada mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk beruntung."

"Kautahu, aku tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak sendok emas."

"Oh."

* * *

Yang Jihoon pertanyakan, Soonyoung datang selalu dengan alat-alat klinis di tangannya. Entah itu ember yang di dalamnya dilarutkan air pembersih, atau kemoceng bulu lengkap dengan kanebo basah untuk menyapu permukaan jendela. Jihoon selalu bosan maka dia memancing obrolan.

"Apa kau melakukan ini di bawah ancaman Hoshi?"

"Untuk apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Soonyoung menusuk matanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika kaukira aku bersedia dijadikan pembantu, aku tendang dia lebih dulu."

"Tapi itu menyakiti dirimu."

"Pada dasarnya kami sama. Jadi yang kaukatakan benar. Ya, mungkin aku masokis."

"Aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu."

"Soonyoung."

"Hmm?"

"Namaku Soonyoung. Jangan lagi panggil aku dengan kau."

Jihoon memalingkan wajah karena dia tak ingin tertangkap basah merasa malu, "Ok. Akan kucatat baik-baik."

Soonyoung membawa bekas makan Jihoon ke dapur, mencucinya dalam diam, lalu kembali untuk menyapu lantai dengan diam.

Sehari yang lalu, Jihoon dibebaskan dari dalam jeruji dan diberi ruangan beberapa kali meter lebih luas daripada jeruji untuk dia tempati. Sepanjang Soonyoung melakukan pekerjaannya, Jihoon cuma bersiul kecil, bernyanyi, dan melamun sebab dia tak berani mengusik. Soonyoung berbeda dengan Hoshi yang bisa diajak berceloteh A-Z.

"Soonyoung." Namun pada akhirnya Jihoon mengalah untuk memanggil namanya.

"... Ada apa?"

"Kupikir, berada di sini tidak buruk juga."

"Baguslah. Kami tak berencana melepaskanmu bila negosiasinya masih dalam proses."

"Kaupunya jawaban?"

"Dunia ini bisa membikin kau gila jika apapun kaupaksa untuk temukan jawabannya."

Jihoon terkekeh; hanya memahami separuh humor Soonyoung yang bahkan tak menghibur.

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama aku ada di sini?" Jihoon bertanya. "Bukan berarti aku ingin minggat, tapi aku penasaran saja."

"Tiga minggu, Jihoon."

* * *

Hoshi tiba tanpa terduga, tak lama setelah Soonyoung mengembalikan alat bebersih ke loker dan menghampiri Jihoon yang tenggelam di sofa.

Tangannya, berhias sarung tangan karet, menekan tombol nyala dan tayangan membosankan muncul di layar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Hoshi, saat teve tengah menayangkan berita dan bukan sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Hoshi menaikkan alis, tapi malas membahas lebih jauh. Dia beralih ke topik lain, "Kupikir, kau jadi lebih banyak senyum tak seperti pertama saat kutemukan di distrik lampu merah."

"Memangnya manusia harus sama setiap hari?"

"Bukan seperti itu ... Mungkin harus kubilang, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu, belakangan ini?"

Jihoon menggigit pipi dalamnya, lalu tertawa, "Apa aku sejelas itu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih jelas dibanding buku yang terbuka."

"Kau juga sangat jujur." katanya, lalu meletakkan remot kontrol ke atas teve untuk fokus pada Jihoon yang gelisah dengan banyak peluh mengalir-alir di lehernya.

Jihoon menangkap tangan Hoshi untuk digenggam, tapi dilepaskan sebab dia tak memiliki dasar untuk menggenggam tangan itu sejak awal. Namun kemudian, Hoshi melepas sarung tangannya dan menggenggam ulang tangan Jihoon, lebih kuat daripada yang Jihoon lakukan tadi. Jihoon menatapnya seolah bertanya bagaimana bisa.

Hoshi memang tidak mampu menolerir sembarang sentuhan, tapi Jihoon adalah pengecualian sehingga ketika terbawa suasana, dia seperti lupa dia seorang misofobia.

Kata orang, cinta bisa dipupuk tapi dorongan alamiah punya reaksi lebih besar. Banyak orang bisa terhubung meski tak dilandasi suka. Lagipula, apa yang diperlukan hanya kebutuhan dan setelah semuanya usai, mereka bisa terus menganggap satu sama lain sebagai biasa.

"Hei, berikan aku pengalaman pertama."

Hoshi tak berpikir panjang untuk mempreteli busana Jihoon. Satu satu dari penutup torso sampai kaus kakinya. Malam turun saat Hoshi menyudutkan Jihoon dan kuku Jihoon menggali kuat di sela-sela rambutnya yang basah. Jihoon bilang dia ingin dikasari, jadi Hoshi menyanggupi. Dansa yang tanpa kehalusan. Ritmenya turun-naik tapi berkejaran. Jihoon berpindah pelampiasan; dia meremat sofa serta memeluk Hoshi dengan betis-betisnya.

Yang Jihoon lihat di depannya ialah Hoshi yang kemarin membuatnya terpaku di distrik lampu merah, tapi di saat yang sama itu adalah Soonyoung yang mengesankan dengan caranya sendiri. Soonyoung yang dia panggil di dalam, tapi Hoshi yang sekarang bersamanya sehingga dia hanya mampu berbisik, lirih untuk bisa didengar, bahwa bukan nama Hoshi yang dia sebut ketika dia datang, tapi Soonyoung.

Entah kenapa, Jihoon merasa dia sudah jadi seseorang yang picik sekali.

* * *

Saat dia membuka mata, yang memeluknya bukan Hoshi tapi Soonyoung.

Jihoon kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar bertanya tapi betapa tolol dia jika pura-pura amnesia hanya untuk mengalihkan wacana.

Soonyoung merapikan celana setelah merilis pelukan secara canggung terhadap Jihoon yang lekat mengalungi tangan di punggungnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah di sana sejak satu jam lalu, tapi dia tak bergegas membangunkan Jihoon sebab dia suka caranya memeluk. Ada terlintas pikiran bahwa itu bukan untuknya, dan dia di situ hanya sebagai pengganti Hoshi semata; sesimpel mereka berbagi tubuh.

Jihoon melipat kaki dan bersembunyi. "Maaf, Soonyoung."

"Buat apa?" Soonyoung bertanya, bukan dengan maksud sinis tapi Jihoon menangkapnya begitu.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Jihoon mengumpulkan pakaiannya, sementara Soonyoung duduk membelakangi dengan telanjang dada.

"Karena sekarang kau pasti tidak suka padaku—"

"Jihoon. Bisakah nanti kauanggap bukan aku yang menemukanmu terbangun bersamaku tapi Hoshi? Kupikir itu lebih baik karena aku tak ingin kita menjadi canggung."

Jihoon ingin membantah, tapi sebanyak apapun keluhannya, dia tahu Soonyoung benar.

Semalam dia tidur dengan Hoshi, _bukan_ Soonyoung.

* * *

Jihoon paham, keberadaannya di sana bukan sebagai tamu melainkan tawanan.

Dua hari lalu, Soonyoung bilang dia sudah menghabiskan tiga minggu dan Jihoon tak merasa tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan dilepas dalam waktu dekat. Baik Hoshi maupun Soonyoung segera comot bahasan lain apabila dia mulai bertanya ke situ. Bukan berarti Jihoon peduli, dia justru senang bisa tertahan lebih lama karena itu samadengan kabur dari rumah yang hanya judul saja.

Nyawanya berada dalam ambang bahaya tapi entah kenapa Jihoon tak merasa waswas barang seacan. Alih-alih, dia merasa dia jumpa kedamaian, ketika dia di situ; entah bersama Soonyoung ataupun Hoshi. Ketika bersama Hoshi, dia bisa lepas dan menjadi diri sendiri, menumpahkan maki-makian kasar tak pantas didengar, bahkan menyumpah setiap manusia yang ada di layar televisi; sementara dengan Soonyoung, dia belajar untuk memahami jika hidup terlalu sarat dengan teka-teki.

Selepas pagi dia terbangun dengan Soonyoung, hubungan mereka jadi sedikit renggang. Seperti ada lapisan tipis tapi sulit dijabarkan. Secara literal, mereka jauh, tapi dekat, jauh yang dekat.

Bagaimanapun, dia mustahil menimpakan semua pada Hoshi dan saat Hoshi yang di situ, dia kembali menjadi pribadi yang biasa dia tampilkan.

* * *

Jurnalis membicarakan topik anyar tentang pewaris Lee Sooman yang keberadaannya sekarang tak terlacak.

Polisi dikerahkan, menyisir sudut-sudut kota tak terjamah, tapi mereka tak pernah mengira bahwa sangkar Jihoon dikurung letaknya tepat di bawah jantung kota. Pemerintahan yang menjadi makin kapitalis membuat dunia bawah berekspansi tanpa kendali. Isinya beragam, tergantung mana yang mau kaureservasi.

Ayahnya membuat sayembara—selagi Jihoon menyebutnya konspirasi politik terselubung—yang mana menyatakan bahwa siapa yang mampu membawa kembali Jihoon tanpa cela, berhak atas gedung rumah sakit yang baru rampung dibangun dan bakal diresmikan dalam hitungan hari.

Jihoon mencibir, tahu sekali gedung itu dibangun juga berkat limpahan uang kotor negosiasi yang membuatnya bisa sampai ke mari.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan jika aku kembali ... Sepanjang aku senang ataupun aku tidak, kau bahkan tak pernah ambil peduli."

Layar teve retak karena Jihoon menghantamnya dengan balok kayu dari dapur dan tangannya terluka dari beling yang terciprat.

(Soonyoung membebat lukanya dalam diam, sementara Hoshi bertanya-tanya mengapa Jihoon bisa terluka.)

* * *

Negosiasi itu berujung pecah dengan hasil bahwa ayah Jihoon tetap menang dan itu membuat bos Hoshi/Soonyoung naik darah.

Dia mengamuk, membanting vas imporan, dan memaki bawahannya tak berguna meski mereka tak punya andil dalam membuatnya kekesalannya menjadi.

(Soonyoung mencuridengar dari perbincangan orang-orang di kantor bahwa tawanan yang selama ini dipelihara, harus diserahkan pada bos, entah untuk diperlakukan bagaimana.)

* * *

Kembali ke malam di mana mereka bersepakat untuk berkomitmen, Jihoon tahu sekali bahwa dia mengambil pilihan yang tidak main-main sebab pria di depannya adalah aktor yang tak terbalut basa-basi. Yang dia katakan begitu, sama adanya. Jihoon punya tendensi dikekang dan diperlakukan seperti apa yang selama ini dia bayangkan, sehingga, dia bisa betah dikurung di sana tanpa kepastian seperti apa besok dia.

* * *

"Jihoon."

Entah kenapa, hari itu Soonyoung yang memanggil lebih dulu.

Jihoon yang kehilangan ide bagaimana untuk memulai dari awal setelah kecanggungan yang terjadi, merasa sedikit girang karena Soonyoung berinisiatif.

"... Y-ya?"

Soonyoung tak menatap, tapi suaranya terdengar putus asa. Jihoon terheran karena yang biasanya, Soonyoung tak ingin menampakkan ekspresi apapun kecuali datar dan ogah-ogahan, tapi tetap peduli. "Jihoon." Dia memanggil lagi.

"Kenapa, Soonyoung?" Jihoon memastikan tangannya tak lancang memeluk, atau bahkan menyentuh sedikit saja Soonyoung karena dia masih merasa bersalah, untuk alasan yang dia pikir terlalu dibuat-buat.

Soonyoung menggeretakkan gigi, menautkan alis dengan geram yang tertahan, dan emosi bermain di matanya yang selalu Jihoon perlambangkan ikan mati. Tapi kali itu dia sangat bertolakbelakang, seperti dia menjadi apa yang selama ini dia ingin, namun tak pernah ingin dia akui. Jihoon merasakan gundah sedikit pindah ke dirinya.

"Kau membuatku takut ..., untuk melihatmu seperti ini."

"Jihoon." Soonyoung memanggil, "Kurasa kau harus cepat pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Jihoon terheran. "Kupikir kau memulai pembicaraan karena kau sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi. Ya, aku memang gila. Kau boleh menganggapku memuakkan, tapi—"

"Ini bukan tentang hal bodoh itu!"

"Lantas apa? Jangan mulai berteriak padaku!"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakan karena aku bukan dalam posisi untuk memberitahumu."

Jihoon menyembur, "Mana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku tahu pasti untuk apa aku melakukannya."

Soonyoung tak sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya karena dia pingsan dan saat bangun, Hoshi yang Jihoon dapati.

* * *

Ketika Jihoon terlelap, Soonyoung berdebat dengan Hoshi dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena dia tahu, bos mereka adalah pribadi yang serius dalam ucapan.

Hoshi berkata langsung, bahwa dia akan pergi dan memberikan Jihoon, yang notaben tawanan, untuk diserahkan utuh-utuh pada bos sebab mereka bisa diganjar kehormatan besar jika melakukan itu.

Kehormatan yang dimaksud adalah penaikan pangkat, beserta kemungkinan untuk dijadikan penerus organisasi apabila atasan mereka sudah bersedia melempar jabatan.

Hoshi sudah lelah menjilat sepatu orang-orang; dia ingin giliran dadunya dapat angka hoki sehingga dia bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Akan tetapi, Soonyoung, meskipun punya kosakata kasar lebih banyak dari Hoshi, memelihara prinsip bahwa lebih baik terluka untuk disakiti daripada menyakiti. Mereka kontradiksi, tapi sangat melengkapi.

Namun jika diibaratkan, Hoshi ialah otak kiri yang bekerja dengan logika dan mengenyampingkan hati; dan Soonyoung si kanan yang mengedepankan perasaan dan menetralisir gangguan dengan beberapa keyakinan.

* * *

Mereka diberi dua minggu dan sepanjang itu, Hoshi beradu gagasan dengan Soonyoung, terus-menerus.

Soonyoung mencuri kesadaran di saat-saat tertentu, tapi Jihoon bertanya mengapa harus begitu.

Lalu, ketika Hoshi yang mencuri tubuh itu, Jihoon termakan ego untuk tetap tinggal dan mencobai rasanya dikekang lebih dalam.

* * *

Jihoon membuat pilihan yang dia pilih secara sadar.

Sama sadarnya seperti ketika Hoshi membawanya pada malam mereka bertemu di distrik lampu merah.

Dia sadar, bahkan saat suasana pertama kali dia membuka mata dalam jeruji, menyapanya lagi setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Sejak awal, Jihoon tahu jika Hoshi memiliki tendensi untuk melakukan hal-hal berat dan pelanggaran adalah wajar baginya semenjak treknya sudah lebih dari yang tercatat di buku pegangan polisi.

Hoshi adalah buronan yang dicari; selagi Soonyoung bersembunyi di bawah sarang gelap, tapi menurutnya itu sangat nyaman ditempati.

Akal sehat manusia tertanam di otak, menjadi setir apabila mereka ingin bertindak tapi semua itu percuma jika alam bawah sadar menuntun untuk dituruti.

Jihoon tak berniat pergi ..., karena dia sudah temukan apa yang selama ini dia cari-cari—

—menjadi peliharaan bagi seseorang yang merupakan atasan dari dua orang yang beberapa minggu terakhir, telah Jihoon berikan kepercayaan terhadap mimpi, dan juga harapan yang disusunnya secara tak pasti.

.

.

.

(Ada masa ketika dia rindu sekali pada Soonyoung. Tapi Jihoon tahu, bahwa yang harus dilakukannya hanya memejamkan mata dan bukanlah Hoshi melainkan Soonyoung yang ada di pelukannya. Dia tak ingin hidup dengan penyesalan; karena semua yang dituai adalah apa yang kemarin dia tanam dan Jihoon _telah_ mendapatkannya.)

(Soonyoung lebur, mengalah untuk Hoshi.)

(Jihoon cuma mampu mengenang.)

* * *

 **ende.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

addendum buat sekalian belajar - stockholm syndrome itu dinaungi spektrum hambatan sosial-emosional gayz. masuk ke gangguan mental. istilah ini dipakai buat menyebut org org yg punya tendensi senang utk dikekang, atau ditahan hmm mungkin istilahnya jd tawanan gitu dia suka..., mereka tdk merasa waswas thd keselamatan diri sendiri dan nyaman saja utk berkomunikasi sama 'penculik' bahkan kalau kasusnya esktrim, mereka gamau dilepasin...kalau ada quest soal ini tanya sj nanti kujawab.

ps; bebe itu sayang dan sendok emas itu ungkapan di korea utk nyebut mereka yg lahir dg kondisi dlm keluarga wealth atau hidupnya enak.

pss; jangan dikira karena aku tidak balas satu satu aku tidak lihat apa yang kalian terbitkan di kolom review lho;; aku baca semuanya, termasuk guest guest nonlogin yang entah apa maksudnya dengan ketidakloginannya itu(?) dan tak cantum penname juga ha ha. aku mau luruskan satu review saja sih, ttg review di ff **_cherish_** yg bilang rasanya ga bagus naruh fik di rating m kalau isinya ternyata t.

psss; kau merasa ditipu, dear? kecewa ketika ternyata tidak ada bagian yg kauharapkan untuk muncul? kausebut aku cheating? oyea terserah. tapi pikir dulu pakai otak sblm bilang begitu. memang _**cherish**_ dan _**butterfly grave**_ kutaruh di rating m tp bukan buat menjual ((barangkali mungkin kaupikir gitu)), tapi krn ffn no longer has t+ for rating column. and wht d'ya think i shall do if my fict maybe unappropriate for some audiences but it only has choice to be putted in t rating since it has no other right choice to take. :v gila kali ya...itu pg 15 dan bukan sembarangan yg bisa baca, krn mungkin saja ada yg punya keluhan dan tujuanku naruh di m itu spy biar anak2 underage bisa lebih pilih bacaan dgn bijak. maaf tp jujur dr kau yg mengeluh begitu, apa yg kutangkap adalah kau memang cuma cari bacaan yg isinya eksplisit tanpa plot. nah kalau gitu kasusnya knp tidak baca summary yg diset di sampul story? atau jgn2 kau malah tidak pernah begitu langsung klik2 saja lebih dulu? skrg mana yg kurang teliti?

pssss; bias itu artinya menyimpang.

.

.

.

.

incase utk yg merasa blownup sama ceritanya..jadi scene pertama itu settingnya future/present dan jihun sudah jadi petnya si bos. baru di scene dua awal ketemu hosh/soon. lalu seterusnya bisa disimpul sendiri. ini antara openending dan bukan sih tp aku nulisinnya, di akhir itu kepribadian soon lebur dan yg kesisa iti hosh;;;;

y zul is cintah menyiksa karakter eheheh.

rnr. y. rnr.


End file.
